The Beginning of the End
by IceprincessIsis3
Summary: Two millenniums ago, she lost everything and became a being of darkness. In a bleak future, she decides it's finally time to step in. With new information finally available, maybe the end of world can be prevented.


The Beginning of the End

Summery: Two millenniums ago, she lost everything and became a being of darkness. In a bleak future, she decides it's finally time to step in. With new information finally available, maybe the end of world can be prevented.

Disclaimer. I do NOT and never will own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, I only barrow them to play with.

A/N: Yes, I know, yet another project. All I can say about that is that this one needed to be started because it's helping me get through some crap that is going on in real life and it's helping me recharge in regards to my other fic. This is a cross over of SM (Sailor Moon) and HP (Harry Potter) and I'm currently laying the foundation for this. I don't know where I'm going to go with this one just yet. And as always, please look up my IceprincessIsis3 fan page on facebook because that's where I give progress reports on everything that I'm working on and whatnot. The link can be found somewhere near the bottom of my bio page and is also available as the link that is for the homepage that they let us share on here.

Chapter 1

It all started with a terrified scream that rippled through time and space. Two lone figures were all that remained in the whole universe. Everything had been destroyed two millenniums ago, but still that scream reached them. It always reached them. Always that same scream, the scream that was the beginning of the end of everything. No matter what was done, that scream always came and echoed across both time and space.

"So, it has begun again, gate keeper." A cold, female voice stated.

"Yes, your highness, the beginning of the end has come to pass once more." The other answered in a sad tone. "But it's worse this time."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Worse this time? How can it be worse this time, Pluto?" The speaker was a timeless woman with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She turned to face the other sole survivor of the universe, Pluto.

Pluto hesitated for but a moment. "This time it's more than one reality, highness."

"More than one reality." The blonde repeated in a sharp growl. "I destroyed what was left in this time and reality to save the other times and realities, and the fools still continued on their paths?"

"Yes, my queen." Pluto answered.

"How bad, Pluto?"

"You won't be pleased, Serenity." Pluto murmured and received a dark glare for her trouble.

"You know damn well that I stopped being Serenity long ago, old friend." Serenity snapped. "Now answer my question, Sailor Pluto."

"Forgive me, Lady Cosmos, but you'll always be Serenity to me." Pluto stated softly. "This time, the tragity have spilled over into other realities, including your uncle's reality. The darkness is spreading more than the first time, there's almost nothing left. The corruption has almost encompassed everything that was once untouched."

"Well, fuck." Serenity snarled. "I had hoped to spare Uncle Severus and his world from destruction." Haunted eyes looked to Pluto before the coldness returned. "I'm tired of destroying everything to give another chance of redemption and fresh starts for it to keep happening again and again. Always the same cycle, repeating again and again with the same ending getting worse each time."

"Then we do it differently this time, highness." Pluto stated calmly, hoping that the woman who had once been the hope of the universe would not start to freak out, or worse yet, start destroying everything again.

"Do it differently this time?" Repeated Serenity in a tone with little patience in it. "And just how exactly would you propose we do it differently _this time_?" Serenity snapped. "Every time we try to fix this, _this travesty_, the origin of the disturbance jumps to a new time and place. And every fucking time we_ fix it_, my scream still echoes through time and space and it starts all over again each time getting worse than the time before. And every _damn _time we lose fucking _everything_!"

Pluto took a breath and buried her fear. Any time Serenity got emotional like this, which was rare now, something got completely wiped out. Annihilation of something was always the outcome, but maybe this time it could be different. Maybe this time the two of them really could change the outcome; maybe this time she could find a way to save her queen from becoming this creature of darkness and destruction. Maybe this time Serenity wouldn't have to become the goddess of darkness and destruction, and time and space. Maybe this time they could somehow preserve some of Serenity's light and goodness, because this time she had more information. Information that had always eluded them; the origins of the event that had started this descent into a future of nothing and darkness.

"This time, my queen, we finally have an origin to go to." Pluto answered in a tone of excitement.

Serenity's whole being froze and she stared at her only companion. "No." She whispered. "That's impossible, the origin has always evaded us." For the first time in so long, Serenity felt the faint stirring of hope make itself known before she ruthlessly smothered it.

"I have it this time, highness, I'm sure of it." Pluto said firmly.

"But we've searched for centuries and never found it." Serenity said in puzzlement. "How, after all this time, did you find the origin?"

"I'm not sure, my queen, but we really do have the origin this time." Pluto said. It may have been faint, but she had felt the brief flicker of hope from Serenity and it filled her with new determination to find some way to help her queen no matter the cost.

"Where?" Serenity demanded. After so long of searching for the origin and turning up nothing, she wasn't sure what to feel. Wasn't sure she could feel much of anything anymore.

"Your uncle's world is the origin this time." Pluto responded and waited for any kind of reaction.

A minute of silence went by, then, "_What_?" Serenity's surprise rippled around them both, as if it was an entity as alive as they were. "But, how? We checked there countless times with nothing as the result!"

"I'm not sure, highness, but it's definitely the origin this time." Pluto paused for a moment. "What's more is this time, your uncle knows of your existence and sought our counter parts in that world out to help with the war with the dark one."

A humorless laugh came from Serenity. "Intriguing." She said. "That's never happened before in any of the times or realities. Perhaps you're right that things can be done differently this time." There was a small pause. "But I'm afraid that even if we finally get this fixed, that I'll still become a goddess of darkness regardless of how we solve it. What do you suggest, gate keeper?"

"We go there and take care of some of the events ourselves, highness." Pluto answered in a toneless voice.

"Hm," Serenity hummed with a thoughtful look on her face before a cold smile took over her expression. "You know, that could just work. We take care of it ourselves instead of always trusting others to do things differently."

"Exactly, my queen, exactly." Pluto said with a cold smile of her own and a calculated look in her eyes.

"Good work, Trista. Now make the necessary preparations." Serenity stated softly before she swept out of the room.

A look of shock briefly crossed Pluto's face before a blank look took its place. "As you wish, highness." She hadn't been called by her given name in so long that she had almost forgotten it, but it seemed that her queen still remembered after all this time. Maybe they really could get this taken care of and prevent as much as the tragedy as they could. Maybe, just maybe, there was a tiny bit of hope once again to change things.


End file.
